1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container for a hydrogen storage canister; in particular, to a container with a heating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, air pollution is more severe, and most of it comes from waste gas generated by gasoline engines. Thus, the pollution generated by the gasoline engine is worthy of consideration. To improve environmental quality, it is important to replace polluting gasoline engines with non-polluting fuel cells.
The structure and types of fuel cells are less relevant to this invention, and detailed description thereof is omitted. It is noted that fuel cells operate by combining oxygen and hydrogen, wherein oxygen is directly provided by the environment, and hydrogen is usually supplied by a hydrogen storage canister containing pure hydrogen.
Hydrogen storage alloys are disposed in the hydrogen storage canister for storing hydrogen. When the hydrogen storage canister communicates with the fuel cell, hydrogen is released from the hydrogen storage alloys so as to supply hydrogen to the fuel cell. At this point, as hydrogen is released by the hydrogen storage alloys, heat in the hydrogen storage canister is absorbed by the hydrogen storage alloys. Thus, the temperature in the hydrogen storage canister decreases. However, when the temperature in the hydrogen storage canister is low, the efficient release of hydrogen from the hydrogen storage alloys also decreases. As a result, the amount of hydrogen for supplying the fuel cell may be insufficient.
In addition, when a reaction occurs in the fuel cell, by-products, such as water or waste heat, are generated. It is important to properly use the water or waste heat.
Furthermore, in systems using hydrogen as reaction gas, such as air conditioners or engines using hydrogen, it is important that hydrogen can be reliably supplied by the hydrogen storage canister.